


What have I become?

by Phillipe363



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot about events that took place in 20X1 and how they now effect Barry. It's him dealing with the actions of Atom Smasher's death and now having blood on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have I become?

In the pipeline level of the S.T.A.R. Labs Barry leaning up against the wall let's out a tired sigh. The events of last night are taking a harder toll than he expected. Not that he didn't know it would affect him but still he supposes it's the first time of ever taking a life in cold blood.

Blackout died but that was due to accidentally draining due to much power from him and honestly didn't even think it was going to happen. Barry hearing footsteps turns around to see Joe walking forward.

"Are you ok?" Joe asked.

"Not really. I killed Al Rothstein" Barry said, a bit of pain seeping in.

"He got overloaded with radiation. There was nothing you could have done" Joe replied.

"I led him into the chamber knowing full well Rothstein would not be leaving it alive. I didn't even need to be a sciences expert to figure it out" Barry said.

"Look if you're looking for someone to blame, all of us came up this plan" Joe said.

"Perhaps but I still was the one who did it. I never understood what Oliver was talking about when needing conviction to do this. I've killed and may not even be the last time I'm forced to" Barry said.

"Listen to me you're not going to become The Arrow. Ok his methods are not how you work. You're better than him" Joe said.

"And that's for you to decide? Last year I put up with Eobard and you constantly criticizing him, I'm done. Oliver is my friend Joe, back off" Barry replied angrily.

Holding up his hands "Alright I'll do my best. I just want to protect you bear, that's all I'm trying to do" Joe said, in a warm tone.

"I know. Listen I've got to go pick up my dad from Iron Heights" Barry replied.

"Alright. Be sure to drive" Joe said.

Barry just nods then following a brief gust of wind he's gone.


End file.
